


Perks

by another_maggies



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: :D, Christmas Prep, F/F, Family fun, I just felt like writing this Idk, christmas in times of big C, idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28223556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/another_maggies/pseuds/another_maggies
Summary: Lena walks in on a pre-Christmas zoom call and things get heated.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	Perks

After a long day of working from home, Lena Luthor was happy to let it all go for a calm night in. Personally, she couldn't complain. Few aspects of her life had been affected by the global health crisis; fewer even that she'd – very briefly – mourned. Lena had always thrived on her own and now, with the added benefit of her girlfriend living with her since the first lockdown, there was barely anything other than fresh air she felt compelled to leave her the comfort of her house for.

As she entered the hallway on her way to the kitchen she heard voices drifting down. A quick check of their shared schedule (that one time when Kara walked in on a meeting with Hong Kong clad in nothing but a blouse had warranted some kind of action) confirmed Lena's guess: sister's night.

She sighed as she put on the kettle for her evening brew. While Lena herself hadn't suffered terribly by any of the regulations, her girlfriend was a different case entirely. For the Kryptonian the similarity to the time she'd been stuck in the phantom zone simply hit too close to home. While Kara herself likely wouldn't suffer from the virus in the way humans could, she couldn't bear the thought of becoming a superspreader (no pun intended) and possibly endangering those dearest to her.

After pouring herself a cup as well as fixing a hot chocolate for Kara who refused tea on the basis of it being to close to plain water to be enjoyable Lena ventured out towards the living room. She'd just pop in, say hello and then leave for her reading nook to give them privacy. That was the plan at least.

“... it's just not that easy, Kara.”

“But _Alex..._ ” Lena smiled at the sight of Kara pouting at the screen. Knowing that it would be better to interrupt than eavesdrop she put the cup down on the coffee table at which Kara was sat.

The latter raised her gaze and proceeded to give a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. “Hey babe. I'm on a call with Alex.”

Not quite ready to worry yet, Lena just kept on smiling. 

“I know, it was in the schedule. Hi, Alex!”

“Hi, Lena! How was... Tokyo?”

“The UK actually, Tokyo was yesterday. It went well, though, thanks for asking. How are things on your end?” Kara scooted over a bit to create a space to sit which Lena gladly accepted.

Alex shrugged. “Meh. Same old, same old. We're trying to synthesize some kind of immunization from aliens who are unaffected but no suck luck so far...”

“Those things always take time,” Lena nodded thoughtfully. “Anyway. I'm gonna leave you two to it -” 

Before she'd finished standing up she felt herself being pulled back down.

“No stay. We need your input on this,” Kara demanded. At Lena's look she blushed, dropping a hand from where she was holding onto the latter's wrist. “Sorry.”

“That's fine, darling,” Lena reassured at the same time Alex complained: “I hardly think that's necessary...”

“It's not like I'm not gonna tell her anyway,” Kara retorted.

Sighing, Alex waved her. “Alright then. Lena, I'm sorry to tell you but we won't be seeing each other for Christmas.”

Lena blinked. “Oh?”

“Yeah, because _Alex_ is not coming.”

“Yeah, because _Alex_ is going to Metropolis for Christmas,” Alex replied.

“Ah! To see Kelly's family?”

Alex nodded. “Exactly.”

“Well that's –”

“– completely unacceptable! We've spent every Christmas in Midvale since forever,” Kara complained.

“Things change, Kara. And Kelly...”

“Lena would _never_ ask me to go anywhere but Midvale –”

“Kara. Seriously?”

Blue eyes widened, alien breath hitched, an awkward silence settled over the room.

“Lena, I –”

“Perks of having a girlfriend with a terrible family, I guess?” Much like Kara's earlier Lena's situation-saving smile didn't quite reach her eyes.

There was nothing appropriate either Danvers sister felt she could say, so Lena took it upon herself to clear her throat and rise up from her seated position. “I'll leave you two to sort this out. Bye, Alex.”

She pressed a chaste kiss to Kara's forehead hoping to convey that she'd be open to talk about this later, then she left. Kara staring wordlessly after her.

“And here I thought you couldn't fuck up any more relationships tonight.”

“Shut up, Alex!”

**Author's Note:**

> Does this need a second chapter? Not sure... happy holidays everyone! :) I hope you get to do something fun despite everything.


End file.
